Final Fantasy VII : New Script Please
by Dragon Eternal
Summary: There is a new boss in town and he's making all the wrong descisions. What happens when one of the actors making the game finds that there's a little more than what's being let on. Come on. Laugh. Cloud has a mohawk.


Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters. The idea for the fic is just something that popped up in my mind after a good but brief suger rush.

Please Enjoy

(((((((((((((( Into a certain person's trailer.))))))))))))))

Cloud looked down at the sack of papers on his desk. "I can't believe it. This far into the game and you're changing the entire thing!" He looked back up at some man wearing black sunglasses. "I don't believe this!" He stood up angrily. "You WILL be hearing from my agent on this one you got this!" The man laughed. "What? You think this is funny? I've spent two and a half years on this project and you think you can just screw it up!" Cloud barked.

"Well sir..." A flash went over the man's sunglasses. "... if you don't like it, we can get a replacement." Cloud took a step back. "One plan was to give Red XII the mainrole, but we descided to do it this way instead." He waved his hand slightly. "I'm sure you will find the changes agreable once you've seen the ammount of money you are going to be paid."

Cloud bit his lip in frustration. "Fine. FINE." He growled out. "Just leave my trailer." The man smiled slightly and left. How could they do this to him? To the cast? The story was great! He cried at the burial scene of Aeris. You can't get any better than that. Cloud sucked his teeth before opening a cabinent and fetching himself a glass and whisky.

He poured himself a shot before continuing his ranting and raving. "I just can't believe this." He mutters to himself. The liquid passed his lips before he was calm enough to sit back at the desk to read the script.

"Final Fantasy 7: The Glorious Starburst"

... uh ...

... um ...

... er ...

"There is no way in hell I'm doing this."

(((((((( On the set ))))))))

Cloud sighed. Alright. Time to get digital. He felt the wave cross over him, seeing everything in disturbingly diffrent colors, his own sandy blond hair now more yellow than most crayons could imagine. The only thought that rolled through his head though as he noticed all this, was the simple phrase. I hate my work. It was then that he felt the train come to a slow but sudden stop.

Of course, the annoyingly up beat music began.

"ACTION"

He heard the sounds of battle outside. Gunshots, the sounds of bodies hitting the floor, all of it. It wasn't his cue to leave yet. Not yet. "Yo! Mohawk! Get yo freaky rear out da train!" Cloud sighed. Barret had such a way with words when they were written down for him.

Remembering the new choriography, Cloud flipped out, his short cape flying outward, revealing a heavy gauntlent and scythe in his hands. Ngh... it reminded him too much of that game he guest-stared in.. Kingdom whatever. Dah well. He had a job to do. "Don't fall behind." With that Barret left, heading down the passage way. As Cloud made his way though, security guards came in Barret's wake to fight him alone.

Going digital had its advantages in making a game. Actors were needed of course, but the effects felt so real it was incredible. Cloud's hands moved fast, feeling fake energy pulse through him. "Shock!" He yelled. Why did they have to change the name of the Materia? It was so good the first time. A bolt of electricty shot from his hands towards one of the guards, blowing him off balance.

"We need back up! Repeat! We need back up!" The other reported in a wrist communicator. Bah. Extras. Felt the need to act too much into the scene. All they had to do was just get beat up and that was it really. "Intruders are to be excecuted!" He yelled,bringing his gun to bear.

It was then that Cloud had the first instinct to dodge.

Bullets wizzed by him, yet when one slammed into his shoulder, Cloud felt something that wasn't supposed to be here. Pain. "Ow!" He yelled, hefting his scythe in a back swing, using the momentum. "THAT" He roared, partially losing it to the idea of actually getting shot. "HURT!" The blade of the weapon flew towards the guard, slicing strait to the midsection of the guard.

"It.. I.. I'm dying." The extra's eyes were visible behind the Shinra mask.

"CUT CUT CUT! What's going on here!"

Cloud felt the wave pass through him. His hand tentatively went to his shoulder, feeling the bullet hole. How was that possible? It was data! ... Wasn't it? "What the hell is going on here! Get me my agent!"

(((((End Chapter 1)))))))

I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but I'd like some feedback before I continue this. It's supposed to be a comedy, but I had to throw in a little action somewhere eh? Well anyway. Put in any funny rewrites you think should be done.

Please review.


End file.
